Guard and Keep You
by GirlLoveWarrior
Summary: A nasty storm rolls in. Merlin takes Arthur, his company's sweet, simple custodian, home with him. They both find much more than shelter. [features Simpleton!Arthur]


The sky outside Merlin's office building had transitioned from sedate gray to menacing charcoal in a matter of minutes, it seemed. His small desk radio was turned on low volume, severe weather watches-turned-warnings blaring over the music at increasing intervals. Already the distant rumbling of thunder had joined the gusting wind as Merlin sent a last-minute email and shut down his computer.

He had stayed a couple hours later than usual, riding a coffee-induced afternoon high and wanting to start off his weekend feeling ahead on his projects, but his streak of caffeine inspired productivity would have to end earlier than planned. He shrugged into his jacket, gave his desk one last once-over then headed for the elevators. He hoped to god he'd get home before the skies opened up.

Once outside he walked quickly to his car, head bent down against the wind, but a glance at the nearby bus stop froze him in his tracks. Arthur, one of the building custodians, sat under the meager shelter. The lower part of his face was buried in his puffy jacket like he was trying to hide inside it. He sat completely still but his blonde hair whipped wildly about his face.

Merlin jogged over, ignoring the raindrops beginning to pelt his face at an angle. When he reached Arthur he was met with wide eyes and a paled complexion. Arthur looked like he wanted to run or disappear into his jacket completely.

"Arthur, what are you still doing here?" Merlin asked, practically yelling over the wind. "Radio says all hell's about the break loose out here, you need to be indoors."

Arthur lifted his face so his mouth was no longer covered, his eyes fearful and sad. "My bus is late. It should be here at 6:45 sharp, but-" he looked up and down the street, brows furrowed in confusion- "it's...it's not here."

A clap of thunder cut off Merlin's response and Arthur flinched, clinching his eyes shut for several seconds and hunching into himself.

Merlin crouched in front of him and squeezed his shoulder, hoping the gesture would be comforting. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at him, his breath coming much too quickly for Merlin's liking.

"Hey there," Merlin said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Arthur nodded without hesitation and stood up, nearly springing to his feet. Merlin touched his elbow and lead him to his car. Once he unlocked the doors Arthur dove into the car like he was being timed and tried to put his seatbelt on, his hands trembling and clumsy, the metal pieces clanking together ineffectively. Merlin shut his own door and placed gentle hands over Arthur's to help him buckle in. Once secured, Arthur pressed himself back against his seat and looked nervously out the windows. His whole body was tense.

To see him like that broke Merlin's heart a little.

Arthur was well-liked at their company, with his guileless smile, solid work ethic and impeccable manners, and he had taken an instant liking to Merlin. He would often ask Merlin about his cat as he changed out the trash can beside Merlin's desk, or mention a new fact he learned from a Snapple cap that afternoon. Merlin would smile at him if he was cleaning the windows in the break room; Arthur would smile back, eyes lingering on Merlin until he jerked his eyes away and turned his concentration back to his task. Merlin frequently invited Arthur to join him and several of their other coworkers to watch footie and have some beers. Arthur didn't understand many of their jokes but grinned and laughed with them nonetheless, wanting to be a part of things. He would always help Merlin clean up at the end of the night.

But sitting, now, in Merlin's passenger seat, he looked like a scared child. Merlin squeezed his shoulder once more and put the car in reverse.

The rain started to pour before they had driven a mile. Merlin had to slow down to nearly a crawl because visibility was so low. He could hear nothing but the roar of the rain pelting the car roof and thunder rolling overhead, the fast thunk-thunk-thunk of the windshield wipers. He was extremely grateful Arthur lived in the same general direction as he did.

While stopped at a light Merlin turned to Arthur, who had curled further into himself and had both fists pressed against his mouth.

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin said, smoothing a hand through Arthur's hair without thought. It was an intimate gesture, perhaps even inappropriate, but Merlin couldn't watch Arthur cower beside him and do nothing.

Arthur leaned into his touch and whimpered softly, lowering his fists to below his chin. "Can...can I come home with you?" he asked. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't like thunder. Or lightning." His face burned red and his voice shook. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Merlin said, feeling protective of the man beside him and relieved by Arthur's request. He would've been up all night worrying about him otherwise.

When they stumbled into Merlin's flat, shivering from the rain, complete darkness greeted them. Merlin could hear Arthur's ragged breaths behind him as he futilely flicked the light switch in the foyer.

"Fuck," Merlin muttered under his breath. "The power's out."

Lightning illuminated the flat for several seconds, followed quickly by crashing thunder. Arthur pressed close to Merlin, burying his face in his shoulder. Merlin turned around and hugged Arthur to him, letting Arthur press his face into his neck and rubbing his hands up and down Arthur's back. Arthur's body was solid and warm in his arms, trembling slightly.

"It's okay," he soothed against Arthur's temple. "You're okay. C'mon, let's get out of these wet coats and find some light."

"Okay." Arthur pulled away reluctantly and shed his damp jacket beside Merlin, then gripped Merlin's bicep for balance as he awkwardly pulled off his shoes. They were interrupted by soft mewing, a furry body brushing by Arthur's ankles.

"Elena!" Arthur said, fear momentarily forgotten. He scooped the cat into his arms and met her gentle head-butting with his forehead, nuzzled into her fur as she purred contentedly. Elena had taken to Arthur immediately, spending his first visit to Merlin's flat almost exclusively in his lap while he stroked behind her ears and told her how soft and pretty she was.

Merlin led him into the kitchen before rummaging through a drawer.

"A-ha!" he said, pulling out a flashlight. Confident that they could move around with breaking a limb, Merlin moved them to the living area and lit the candles scattered around the room. Arthur stood awkwardly in the doorway with Elena clutched to his chest.

"You really like candles," he said. Merlin laughed.

"I suppose I do. My mum keeps giving them to me for gifts. But they're pretty useful right now, yeah?" He tilted a candle sideways to reach the wick.

"Yes," Arthur said after a moment, nodding as if it were an important decision. He shuffled into the room and curled up on the couch with the cat, watched Merlin's progress around the room. He eyed the window nervously and Merlin could see the tension in his shoulders, the careful way he held himself.

"Here, I'll get us some blankets," Merlin said, going to the hall closet and pulling out the only two spares he had. Before he could shut the door an ear-splitting thunder clap resounded through the building, vibrating the walls around him. On the heels of it came a high-pitched shriek from the livingroom. He sprinted back to Arthur who had curled into a whimpering ball on the couch, knees tucked up and hands fisted tight in his hair. Elena was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no, Arthur. No no no." Without thought Merlin pressed against Arthur on the couch, pulled his taut body toward himself and gathered him close. Arthur's whole body shook and he moaned quietly but he allowed Merlin to manhandle him. Merlin gently pried Arthur's fingers open until he released his death grip on his hair.

"Ssshh, there now," he murmured, folding Arthur's hands safely against his own chest and kissing his knuckles. "I'm here, you're alright."

Arthur's breathing gradually lost its frantic pace and he melted against Merlin, his body sagging with released tension.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur said, the shame in his voice making Merlin's heart ache. "I'm sorry to be like this. I wish I were more brave."

Merlin held him closer and rubbed up and down his arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Storms scare me sometimes too so I'm glad you're here. We'll take care of each other, alright?"

Arthur nodded and nuzzled his face into Merlin's neck like a puppy. Merlin closed his eyes, felt Arthur's warm breath against his skin, the warm weight of him pressed against him. Arthur was so good, so pure. Someone worth protecting.

"You smell nice." Merlin felt as much as heard the words against his neck. He chuckled, stroked a hand through Arthur's hair.

"Thank you. So do you."

They sat in silence for several minutes, curled into each other and listening to the storm rage outside. Arthur flinched slightly when it thundered but remained calm, his breaths speeding up only a little. Merlin wondered how many storms he had faced alone.

"What do you normally do when it storms, Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur pulled away, his head down and lips pouted. Merlin found himself sorry to lose the contact but helped Arthur secure a blanket tightly around him before wrapping himself in his own.

Arthur looked at the floor, eyes glinting with what looked like resignation. "Usually I hide in my bedroom. I'll put in earplugs and stay under the covers until it's quiet and the lights stop flashing. It hurts my eyes. Startles me. I don't like storms," he finished quietly.

"And you're alone?" Merlin asked, already knowing the answer. "You don't have any roommates or pets?"

Arthur shook his head. "I have a goldfish. His name is Leon and he's a good pet but I can't take him under the covers with me, the water gets everywhere and I doubt he would much like it under there. I can't hold him like I can Elena."

As if on cue Elena waltzed back into the room, meowing at them before hopping casually back into Arthur's lap. Arthur smiled down at her. "You came back. It's alright, Elena, me and Merlin will protect you."

Merlin smiled at them, wondering at the man sitting beside him. Arthur had intrigued him since he got to know him nearly a year ago. His almost childlike demeanor clashed with his muscled frame and squared jaw. At a glimpse he could be mistaken for a model until one noticed the stiffness in his gait, the over-exaggeration of his facial expressions. Arthur was too...everything. Too broad. Too honest. Smiled too widely, laughed too loudly, concentrated too intensely. He was too trusting, talked too closely and hugged too tightly.

Merlin thought he was brilliant.

While others at the office were friendly to Arthur- because how could they not be- and engaged him in brief conversation during work hours, no one to Merlin's knowledge had pursued him as an actual friend. They likely saw no use in their personal lives for someone who couldn't engage in complex conversation or understand sarcastic references. In their minds Arthur was not an equal.

There was something there, though; something that drew him in. He admired the way Arthur saw the world, everything worth his notice, nothing taken for granted. A few months prior Merlin had given Arthur a birthday card that played music when opened. It hadn't been anything special- just a card with a handwritten note inside. But Arthur had accepted it with wide eyes and a quiet "Thank you," like Merlin had given him gold. On his way to his car that evening Merlin had seen Arthur at the bus stop, card open and music playing, with a small smile on his face. On Merlin's own birthday two weeks ago he had been greeted at his desk by a pair of fuzzy red earmuffs with a simple bow tied around them. Under the earmuffs had been a card with a picture of a cartoon cat on the cover and a jerkily written message-

_For your ears._

_Love, Arthur_

For the rest of that day Merlin smiled every time he glanced at the earmuffs.

And it wasn't even Arthur's kindness that affected Merlin the most. When Arthur talked to Merlin, Merlin could see in his eyes that at that moment Arthur was not subconsciously deciding what he'd have for dinner that night or what his plans were that weekend. No. When Arthur talked to Merlin, Arthur's world at that moment was Merlin. In those moments Arthur's blue eyes saw only him.

A faint clicking noise and the foyer light turning on startled Merlin from his thoughts.

"The power's back!" he said. Arthur grinned at him, thrilled.

Merlin turned on the tv and handed Arthur the remote before heading to the kitchen to make tea. When he returned with two steaming mugs of Earl Grey Arthur had settled on watching the local news. They sat side by side on the couch and drank their tea, Arthur still wrapped in his blanket, and watched live footage of the storm while some daft reporter stood outside the news studio and had to practically yell into the microphone that the storm was expected to last well into the night.

Arthur nervously glanced over at Merlin and Merlin knew what was on his mind.

"Arthur, you are more than welcome to crash here tonight," he said. "I have spare pillows and clothes, you can sleep on the couch."

The relief in Arthur's eyes made Merlin's chest constrict. Like he would've even considered taking Arthur home to weather the night alone.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

* * *

They decided to watch a movie, something ridiculous and funny. Merlin couldn't help but laugh harder at Arthur's loud guffaws, his unrestrained giggles. He laughed with his whole body, head thrown back and occasionally slapping his thigh. Physical comedy was definitely Arthur's thing.

During a lull in the movie Merlin made them simple sandwiches for dinner and afterward Arthur took their cleared plates to the sink. When he returned he flopped down beside Merlin, noticeably closer than he had been sitting before. His posture was stiff, anticipatory. Merlin wanted him to feel at ease and welcome so he rested his arm along the back of the couch. Arthur seemed to sense the movement and slowly leaned back, letting his weight gradually rest against Merlin's arm.

From such a close distance Merlin could see Arthur's golden lashes sweep down with every blink, see the pout in his lips. He allowed himself to see Arthur as he was: beautiful. He pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's hair, hoping the gesture would be comforting.

Instead of relaxing, however, Arthur seemed to grow more agitated with every passing moment. He blinked more frequently than normal and fiddled with his fingers, shifting nervously.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, wondering if their close proximity was making Arthur uncomfortable.

Arthur angled his body in toward Merlin and stared at him. His lips were parted slightly and a slight blush spread through his cheeks.

Merlin should have seen it coming from a mile away. When Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's, too hard and tense, Merlin was too shocked to move. Arthur was the first to pull back, licking his lips and breathing fast, before he dove forward again.

This time Merlin gripped his shoulders and gently pushed him back. "Whoa, Arthur," he said quietly, begging with his eyes for Arthur to understand. Arthur sat in his grip and looked at everything but Merlin's face, his face flushing red and lips pursing together. He breathed harshly through his nose and for a terrible moment Merlin thought he would burst into tears.

"I know I'm not smart," Arthur blurted out.

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but Arthur cut him off with a fierce shake of his head.

"I'm. I'm not smart," he insisted. "I'm not good at a lot and I don't know a lot. I feel confused and scared more than I should. My father tells me I disappoint him."

Merlin's lips fell open as he felt his heart splinter in his chest. He wanted to tear Arthur's father limb by limb and do the same to anyone else who had made Arthur see himself in such a way. He gripped Arthur's shoulder at the base of his neck.

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's wrist and held on with a sure grip. "I don't know a lot but I know I like you," he said, determinedly meeting Merlin's eyes. "You're nice to me and you don't treat me like a child. And you're pretty."

Merlin huffed a laugh. He had been called many things in his life but "pretty" was not one of them.

"I want you to like me too," Arthur said, looking down.

Merlin carded a hand through Arthur's hair and tugged gently on his ear. "Hey you," he murmured. Arthur looked up reluctantly and Merlin leaned forward, pressed his lips to Arthur's cheek. He pulled back only enough to meet Arthur's eyes. At the very least, Arthur deserved honesty.

"I do like you," he said. "I like you quite a bit. But I'm scared."

Arthur's eyes went round then narrowed as he furrowed his brows. "Scared? But I'm not scary at all."

Merlin smiled at him. "No, you're not. You're lovely. But I'm scared that if I let myself like you, it might not be something you're ready for. I don't want to hurt you, Arthur. That's the last thing I want."

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand in his own and shook his head. "You won't hurt me. I trust you. You're Merlin," he said, as if that was all the explanation needed.

Merlin placed his own hand over Arthur's, rubbing the soft skin of his wrist.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" he asked.

Arthur blushed, his lips pouting. "No," he said. "A girl kissed me once. I liked one boy before but he didn't like me. Not like I liked him."

Merlin smiled in sympathy. "I've been there. I was arse over tits in love with this one boy, years ago. He was straight though. Nothing much to be done about it."

"Have you had a relationship?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. A few. The longest one lasted a couple of years, but it ended a while ago."

Arthur swallowed, gathered himself. "I want to be in your relationship." He cringed and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. "I mean...I want to be in a relationship. With you."

They stared at each other for several moments, surrounded by the sound of the rain pelting the roof and their breathing. Arthur shifted closer.

"May I please kiss you?"

The question was asked so softly, so bravely, that Merlin lost any resolve to reject Arthur. "Yes," he whispered.

Arthur leaned in and Merlin met him halfway, their lips connecting in a gentle press. Arthur's lips were puckered tight, unyielding, so Merlin cupped his jaw and rubbed his cheek with his thumb, coaxing him into relaxing. Arthur's lips softened enough for Merlin to gently suck on his top lip then the full bottom lip. And Arthur tasted so, so sweet. Merlin moved his hand to the nape of Arthur's neck, pulling him in to deepen their kiss. He probed Arthur's lips with his tongue, his motions slow and steady, not wanting to alarm him. But Arthur opened to him on instinct, a low whine sounding in his throat as their tongues tangled in a slow, pulsing dance. Arthur petted Merlin's hair, gently gripped an ear in a way that told Merlin he had been wanting to do so for quite some time. Merlin was getting spit on his chin and Arthur's movements were hesitant and awkward, but the innocence of Arthur's desire inflamed him. Here Arthur was, so beautiful and trusting, and he wanted Merlin.

Knowing he needed to take control of the situation, Merlin pulled back, but not before giving in and dropping one last peck on Arthur's red lips. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips repeatedly, a gesture made obscene by the fact he was unaware of the effect he was having.

Merlin took a deep, calming breath. "So...was that better than your first kiss?" he teased, mostly successful at keeping his voice steady.

Arthur continued to stare at him vacantly for several moments before nodding. "Thank you," he said, adjusting himself with a grimace and blushed cheeks. Merlin forced himself to look away and give Arthur some modicum of privacy. It was a heady feeling, knowing Arthur responded to him like that after just a kiss. It felt like responsibility, a weight warm and heavy on his heart.

They watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence, Arthur's arm draped over Merlin's shoulder and Merlin leaning against his chest. Merlin had initiated the contact, purposefully placing Arthur's arm around himself and snuggling back into him, one leg draped over the arm of the couch. When Merlin had looked up at Arthur to silently ask _is this okay?_, Arthur smiled happily back at him.

Despite the frequent flashes of lightning through the blinds and the rumblings of thunder outside, Arthur was nodding off by the time the credits rolled. Merlin carefully extricated himself from Arthur's warmth and padded down the hall to his bedroom. He rummaged through his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt that was baggy on him and an extra pair of sweatpants before changing into his own sleep clothes.

When he returned to the livingroom, extra pillow in hand, Arthur was yawning and sleepily rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked so achingly innocent in the moment it made Merlin's chest tighten. The desire to hold him close and shield him from the world nearly made him dizzy.

Instead of holding or shielding, Merlin placed the extra sleep clothes and pillow onto the couch. Arthur finished rubbing his face and took Merlin in, gaze traveling up and down his thin frame.

"Well," Merlin said, fingering the hem of his shirt and feeling wrong-footed. "I'm heading off to bed. I'm right down the hall if you need anything, okay?"

Arthur glanced at the window and swallowed before turning back to Merlin. "Okay," he said firmly, as if stating it would make it so. "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Arthur."

Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur chastely, sliding his fingers into Arthur's soft hair. Arthur pouted his lips against Merlin's, melting instantly into the kiss. Merlin had to force himself to pull back and walk down the hall to his room.

He left the door cracked and settled into bed, looking up at nothing as rain gurgled down the gutters outside and wind whipped through the nearby tree branches. He felt Arthur's presence down the hall, a low, humming intensity, and wondered if Arthur felt him too.

* * *

Consciousness came to him through sound before anything else. He felt the echo of a thunder clap reverberating through his body and figured that was what woke him. He saw lightning flashing behind his eyelids and groggily registered that the storm was still going strong. He must have not slept more than a few hours.

The mattress dipped slightly under him and he blinked his eyes open, squinting against the intermittent light display happening through the window. He turned to the left and saw Arthur hunched on the edge of the mattress, blanket wrapped around his wide shoulders and hands fisted under his chin.

"Arthur," Merlin rasped, immediately sitting up and reaching for him. Arthur flinched under his touch and turned to him, eyes wide and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed, and Merlin realized he was crying. "I didn't want to wake you, but- it was so loud and bright. It wouldn't stop. I didn't want to be alone."

"Oh, sweetheart," Merlin breathed, feeling terrible. He pushed down the covers and sheets beside him and pulled Arthur down, pulled him in until he was pressed close and Merlin could pull the blankets over them both. He curled in against Arthur, kissing his clinched fists with opened lips until Arthur relaxed them. He reached around and rubbed up and down Arthur's back in soothing motions while Arthur hiccuped himself into a calmer state.

Arthur sniffled and Merlin kissed his wet cheek, nuzzled against his face.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, Arthur," he murmured against his lips. "I'm so sorry."

Arthur only wriggled closer, swallowed heavily. He looked at Merlin with watery eyes and touched his face, traced Merlin's cheekbone with his thumb.

"I don't want you to be alone either," he said.

Merlin smiled softly and kissed him. Now that the barrier had been breached he couldn't stop kissing Arthur. "We'll keep each other safe, then," he whispered.

They held each other and kissed for long minutes, tongues tangling lazily and hands smoothing over body-warmed shirts and heated skin. Merlin stroked down Arthur's bicep, over his hip and dipped his hand under Arthur's t-shirt, touching the bare skin of his lower back. Arthur moaned, surprised, into his mouth and hitched his hips against Merlin's, letting Merlin feel how hard he was.

Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur. His eyelids were heavy and his breaths came out as sweet pants against Merlin's lips.

"Is this okay?" Merlin asked, needing to know Arthur was comfortable. "This isn't making you feel sad or scared?"

Arthur blinked and exhaled a large breath, furrowing his brows. "I feel...hot. Like I'm burning from the inside."

Merlin nodded and placed a hand on Arthur's hip. "I know. I can feel you. I feel the same way. Does it feel good?"

"Yes," Arthur rasped, pressing his hips closer to Merlin's.

Merlin tightened his grip and moaned at the feel of Arthur's hardness against his own. "You must," he gasped as Arthur pulled him in by his hips, pressing their cocks together through the thin fabric of their sleep pants. "You must tell me if something hurts or makes you uncomfortable, do you understand? Arthur?"

Arthur met his eyes and moaned, breathing out a broken, "Yes, Merlin."

Merlin stilled and held Arthur's eyes a few more seconds until he was confident Arthur was telling the truth. Then he pushed forward once more to get lost in Arthur's kisses, his touches and warmth.

They lay on their sides and pressed rhythmically against each other, Arthur palming Merlin's flank below his rucked up shirt and Merlin mouthing across his jaw. Arthur whimpered and moaned, every honest moment of his pleasure catalogued by Merlin's ears. Knowing he was the first person to cause those sounds in Arthur made his pulse race.

When Merlin moved down to suck at Arthur's neck he felt a pat-pat-pat on his back and pulled away immediately.

"What is it, Arthur?" he asked, hoping he hadn't freaked Arthur out.

Arthur only looked at him for several moments, his throat working and eyes darting between Merlin's eyes and lips.

"I want," he said, faltering.

Merlin smiled fondly and smoothed Arthur's hair off his forehead. "You want what? You can tell me."

"I've seen videos," Arthur said. "They show men together. They touch and they lick each other. And..." Arthur hesitated again, twisting his lips and gathering up his courage. "One man puts his penis into the other man."

Merlin's breath caught in his throat.

"Is that-" Merlin swallowed. "Is that what you want to do? With me?"

Arthur released a shuddering breath. "Yes, please."

Merlin pressed on. "You are sure? You want that with me?"

Arthur nodded. "I think about you when I touch myself at night," he said quietly, looking ashamed but determined. "I always think of you. I want to be together with you like those men are together."

Merlin kissed him deeply, overcome with adoration and lust and a deep-seated, heavy sense of responsibility. Arthur could be hurt so easily. Could be used and spit out by the world so easily.

"Okay," he said.

They undressed each other, Merlin letting Arthur go first. He was clumsy, pulling Merlin's shirt over his head too fast which hurt his ears, then accidentally head-butted Merlin while trying to lean down to soothe them. Merlin couldn't help but laugh and Arthur grinned back at him, his palm pressed over his tender forehead. When Arthur pulled Merlin's boxer briefs off completely he sat, frozen, staring at Merlin's erection.

Merlin leaned back on his elbows and let him look his fill, drank up the unchecked wonder and lust in Arthur's eyes. He spread his legs slightly to gauge Arthur's reaction. Arthur released a soft "Oh" and shuffled forward on his knees until he was kneeling between Merlin's legs.

As soon as he was close enough Merlin sat up, hooked his fingers into the waist of Arthur's pants and pulled them down to Arthur's thighs. Arthur's erection sprang out, the head flushed red and glistening.

Merlin pushed up Arthur's shirt and leaned forward to press wet kisses against his belly, which made Arthur giggle. Arthur's stomach was soft and warm, completely kissable. Merlin dipped his tongue into Arthur's belly button and Arthur laughed outright, clutching his hands in Merlin's hair.

Merlin pulled back, the sweet smile on Arthur's face setting him free.

"Take off your shirt," he demanded softly. Arthur obeyed immediately, looking around the bed before dropping the shirt off the edge.

Merlin held Arthur's eyes as he slowly leaned down to lick the head of Arthur's cock in a slow swipe. Arthur's whole body shuddered and his mouth fell open at the contact. He tightened his grip in Merlin's hair as Merlin sucked the head into his mouth, gently suckling and laving it with his tongue. Arthur whimpered and tensed, his moans high pitched with surprise.

Merlin pulled off and gently pushed Arthur onto his back, pulling his sweatpants off his legs completely. He climbed over his spread body and lowered his mouth back onto Arthur's cock. He tasted so _sweet_, his cock blurting precome onto Merlin's tongue, and Merlin couldn't get enough. He sank down until Arthur strained against the back his throat, hollowed his cheeks on the pull up. Arthur's legs twitched and he ran his hands through Merlin's hair without finesse, tilting his head back on the mattress and making soft "oh, oh" sounds.

When Arthur began whimpering Merlin pulled off once more and took one of Arthur's hands in his own, interlacing their fingers.

"I want you to come in my mouth, Arthur," he rasped, swallowing to clear his throat. "Is that okay?"

Arthur panted and looked at him for several seconds before nodding his head, hitching his hips up impatiently. "Yes, please."

Merlin licked a slow path up the underside of Arthur's cock before taking him back in completely, sinking down with tight lips and applying suction on the way back up. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand and his hips jerked under Merlin's grip until he released a loud sob, his cock spurting come into Merlin's mouth and throbbing over Merlin's tongue. Merlin held his hand as Arthur thrashed below him, his stomach rippling with the intense pleasure and shocked, breathy moans falling from his lips. His hips continued to hitch through the aftershocks and Merlin held him through it, safe in his come-filled mouth.

When Arthur finally stilled and lay gasping on the bed, Merlin pulled off and swallowed the warm fluid down. He crawled up beside Arthur and kissed his forehead, pushed the damp hair off his face. Arthur's eyes were wide but growing hazy with drowsiness, and he turned his head toward Merlin's lips.

"That felt good," he grunted, and Merlin grinned down at him.

"I'm glad."

Arthur melted into the mattress, his breath slowly evening out and his limbs splayed out like he owned the place. Merlin kissed a slow line down Arthur's neck, his chest. He laved Arthur's nipple with a soft tongue and kissed lightly around it, knowing how sensitive his body must be post-orgasm. Arthur hummed in contentment and watched Merlin's progress, his eyes dark and slightly unfocused.

"I still want to...be with you," he mumbled. "Want you to make a mess too."

"We can certainly do that," Merlin murmured, kissing over Arthur's sternum. He sat up and threw all the pillows within reach against the headboard, then turned back to move Arthur's limp form as well. Arthur clumsily followed his lead, muscled limbs flailing as he let Merlin manhandle him back between Merlin's spread thighs, Arthur's back resting on Merlin's chest.

When they were settled, Merlin hugged Arthur to him like a favored teddy bear, wrapped his arms around his chest and stomach and breathed in the warm scent of his neck. Arthur ran his fingers over the dark hair on Merlin's thighs. He looked down at the limb he was touching.

"You're very fuzzy," he observed.

Merlin smiled against Arthur's neck. "Oh, you should talk. All this hair on your chest." He ran his hand over Arthur's pecs, fingers smoothing through the hair in question. Arthur relaxed back against him and watched Merlin's hand. Arthur's heartbeat was steady under his warm skin.

"And down here," Merlin continued, dragging his hand down Arthur's belly, following the light trail of hair on his lower belly leading to his pubic area.

As he brushed gently through the wiry curls, he felt Arthur melt against him completely, his chest moving with his quickening breaths. Merlin rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder and together they watched, rapt, as Arthur's cock twitched and plumped up with every brush of Merlin's fingers.

An especially loud rumble of thunder broke through their revelry and Arthur tensed against him. Merlin clutched Arthur to him, his arm curled around his chest, and nuzzled at his ear. "I've got you, sweetheart. I'm right here."

Arthur grew pliant again and they watched as he gradually became erect under Merlin's ministrations, his cock swelling and flushing dark with blood. Merlin gently caressed the underside, massaged under the head in slow circles and loosely fisted the shaft. When he turned to see Arthur's face Arthur turned to him as well, blinking at him intently and looking a little wrecked.

"No one's ever touched me like this before," he said, eyes darting down to Merlin's lips. "I'm. I'm glad you are."

Merlin tilted his head and took Arthur's lips with his own, licking deeply into his mouth and swallowing every moan and sigh Arthur gave up to him. His hand kept working Arthur, lightly stroking him into straining hardness and thumbing his precome around the head.

Arthur hummed a slightly alarmed noise into Merlin's mouth, prompting Merlin to pull away and raise his eyebrows in question.

"I don't want to spill yet, " Arthur explained, eyes downcast and a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I want to be in you when that happens again. May I please come into you now?"

Merlin had to breathe deeply through the surge of - lust, affection, guilt, protectiveness. So many feelings swirling around the precious man in his arms, who was currently looking back at him like he was sorting through his own rush of emotions.

Merlin smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, Arthur, you may. Just get up for a moment."

Arthur took his request literally and stood beside the bed while Merlin rummaged through his nightstand. Condom and lube in hand, Merlin lay on his back and beckoned Arthur with a crook of his finger. Arthur sat beside him, legs curled awkwardly under himself as he watched Merlin spread his legs.

"I'm going to get myself wet for you, alright?" Merlin squirted lube onto his fingers and reached down between his legs, but before he could reach his destination Arthur gently grabbed his hand.

"I want to do that," he blurted. "If I'm going to be in you then I should take care of you."

Merlin smiled at the earnestness in his voice. "Do you know what to do?" he asked.

Arthur looked down at himself, at Merlin's body. "I've watched a lot of videos," he said quietly.

"Then come here." Merlin reached out to guide Arthur between his legs, slicked up Arthur's fingers and spread his own thighs widely.

"Just go slow, okay?"

With a look of concentration more suited to heart surgeons, Arthur gently inserted a finger into Merlin's heat. He held it there, eyes growing wide with new sensation, and Merlin closed his own at the feeling. He felt like a gift, wrapped in a bright bow and offered to Arthur, a reward for simply being who he was.

Arthur wriggled his finger curiously before withdrawing and inserting two fingers, the burn making Merlin sigh. The sigh turned into a moan and gentle arch as Arthur curled his fingers upward.

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin breathed.

"Yes?" Arthur stopped and looked expectantly at Merlin until Merlin shook his head, squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Arthur had squeezed in one more finger, biting his lips in his focus, before Merlin halted his wrist and slowly extracted his fingers. He sat up and pulled Arthur in by his neck for a brief kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked against his lips.

Arthur hummed in response and kissed him back, pressed closer to him. Merlin reached behind him and grabbed the foil packets, pulled the condom out of its wrapping. Arthur panted lightly as Merlin rolled it carefully onto him, pinching the tip that would catch Arthur's release. He slicked Arthur up and lay back, pulling Arthur down with him.

Arthur kissed him deeply and moaned, rutted instinctively against Merlin's hip in his excitement. Merlin smoothed his hands down Arthur's strong back and wriggled a hand between them, taking Arthur in hand and guiding him to his entrance.

When they were aligned, Merlin pulled Arthur's hips forward and Arthur began to sink in, his breath stuttering out as his cockhead pressed past the initial rings of muscle. "Oh," he choked out as his length continued to enter Merlin.

Merlin cupped Arthur's face to ground him, his own lips slack with pleasure. Arthur's eyes shot up to his, shocked wide, his lashes fluttering as his pubic hair pressed against Merlin's arse. They stared at each other and breathed, each in their own way wanting to crawl inside the other's thoughts until their consciousness was as connected as their bodies.

"You feel so good, Arthur. Fuck." Merlin said quietly, rubbing his thumb across Arthur's lower lip. "You're so perfect."

Arthur looked confused at his words but said nothing. The tendons straining in his neck told Merlin that he was fighting the urge to move, so Merlin arched against him and wrapped his legs firmly around Arthur's waist.

Arthur's breath left him in a gust and he immediately thrust in, finding a slow, stuttering rhythm and moaning out his pleasure against Merlin's cheek. Merlin kissed up his neck and clung on to Arthur's shoulder blades, letting Arthur set the pace. Every downward thrust of Arthur's body put pressure on Merlin's cock, his precome smearing across both their lower bellies.

Through the haze of pleasure Merlin registered the fact that Arthur was saying his name. He found Arthur's eyes with his own and Arthur stilled in him, his panted breaths washing warm and sweet over Merlin's skin as he visibly gathered his thoughts.

"I don't want," he began, and Merlin's heart sank. "I don't want you to do this with anyone else." Arthur's voice had a note of pleading in it, a shade of barely checked desperation. "I want you to be mine, and," he shuddered a breath, "me to be yours."

Lightning flashed through the room, casting Arthur's cheekbones in stark relief and momentarily distracting him. He blinked rapidly and kissed Merlin hard as if it was his only anchor to the present. He pulled back and nuzzled next to Merlin's ear.

"I want to take care of you through your storms," he finished, barely audible.

Merlin pressed his face into Arthur's neck and clutched Arthur's body to him, wanting to melt into him completely. He kissed Arthur's jaw as he carded a hand through his hair. "We'll take care of each other," he said, squeezing Arthur's hips with his thighs.

Arthur moaned quietly and kissed him, pushed his tongue inside as he began thrusting anew. His movements had a new purpose, a determination behind every roll of his hips and press of his mouth. Merlin felt like he was being devoured.

"Merlin. Merlin, I want you to spill too," Arthur moaned, his face contorting as he fucked hard into Merlin's body. Merlin groaned and reached between them, taking himself in hand and pumping quickly. His legs fell from Arthur's hips and he braced his feet on the mattress, tilting his hips up to feel Arthur's cock as deeply as possible. Arthur ground his hips down relentlessly, his strength lifting Merlin's hips off the mattress as his hands scrambled in the sheets for purchase.

The sheer desperation in Arthur's face was too much to bear and Merlin took his face in hand, holding his eyes as his other hand flew over his cock. "Arthur, I'm-" he rasped before his orgasm knocked him silent, forcing his eyes shut against the pleasure and ripping a cry from his lungs as he spurted all over his chest.

Arthur yelped in surprise as Merlin's hole pulsed around him and fucked in faster, sweat running down his face and wordless grunts falling from his lips. As soon as Merlin had some semblance of motor control he wrapped himself around Arthur once more. He felt Arthur's orgasm before it happened. Arthur mewled as if in pain as he chased his release, his thrusting hips stuttering in their rhythm.

Merlin stroked his hair tenderly and kissed him, whispered, "I've got you, sweetheart. Let it go."

Arthur was silent as he came, only shuddering a breath as he writhed over Merlin. Merlin held him close as he spilled, one hand firmly grasping his flexing arse and the other pressed to the center of his back. Arthur twitched in his arms, his hips thrusting forward as he shuddered through it.

When he sank down on top of Merlin, completely limp, Merlin rubbed soothing circles on his back and kissed his sweaty brow, his cheekbone, whatever he could reach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked hoarsely, pushing Arthur's hair back so he could see his face.

Arthur slowly pressed himself up on his elbows and considered his answer. "Sleepy," he said. Merlin smiled and kissed his forehead. "Happy," Arthur continued.

Merlin gently pushed Arthur off him, hissing quietly as Arthur's cock left his body. He helped Arthur pull off the condom and tossed it into a nearby bin.

Arthur went to the en suite restroom and Merlin heard water running. He thought maybe Arthur was washing his face but soon Arthur returned with a warm washcloth. Arthur crawled back onto the bed and nudged Merlin's legs open. A feeling of tenderness flooded through Merlin as Arthur diligently cleaned him, his brows furrowed, eyes shy as they flicked up to Merlin's. Suddenly his face pinched in concern.

"You're all swollen," he said, looking at Merlin in alarm. "I hurt you."

Merlin shook his head and took the washcloth from Arthur, tossing it on the floor before pulling Arthur down beside him. "I'm fine. It's perfectly normal, don't worry. I feel...wonderful."

Arthur looked skeptical but snuggled in beside him, let Merlin pull the blankets back over their cooling bodies. As soon as Merlin had done so Arthur wrapped himself around him, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder and sliding a leg between Merlin's thighs. He sighed deeply and seemed to deflate around Merlin's body.

Merlin kissed his forehead gently and Arthur smiled, a full, toothy grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Merlin asked, his own lips quirking.

"You and me," Arthur said. "And the storm."

"The storm? But you don't like storms."

Arthur was quiet for a moment. His thumb traced Merlin's ribs in a random pattern.

"I think I might like them now, a little," he murmured.

Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur's hair. "I think I might too."


End file.
